So This is Love
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. What happens when Jehu goes to see Johan after school in an empty classroom? Possesshipping. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: YES! Another crack fic from us! xD**

_Emerald: This was actually an RP xD_

**Monkey: Yeah! And it was my first one too! XD We thought it was funny and it's Possesshipping so we decided to put it up xDD **

_Emerald: So a Possesshipping, crack, RP one shot from midnight and on! xD_

**Monkey: I was Johan. xP**

_Emerald: And I was Jehu. x3_

**Monkey: This was soo fun! OH! JEHU AND JOHAN ARE NOT RELATED! THEY JUST LOOK A LOT ALIKE! XDDD **

_Emerald: Enjoy the fic! xD_

* * *

The high school was emptying.... The final bell had rung and everyone was leaving.

Jehu, however, had made his way all the way from the Senior class building and over to the Sophomore area in record time. His hands were in the pockets of his black jeans as he walked leisurely down the corridor, glowing orange eyes set on one specific classroom ahead of him.

A smirk on his face, he easily entered the empty room... knowing that only one student would have been left behind.

Leaning his left arm against the doorframe, he leaned on it and watched the sophomore.

"Hey there, Johan."

Johan looked at the senior. "Hey Jehu. Come to keep me company again?"

"Of course." Jehu moved away from the door, walking into the room with slow steps that indicated he had a hidden agenda.

His arm easily closed the door behind him as he navigated through the several desks and approached his look-alike. He shoved everything the younger had on his desk off so that he could place the palms of his hands flat on the desktop as he leaned forward.

His face and the others were separated by mere inches.

"Y'gotta know... you distracted me in class today."

Bringing his right hand up, he cupped Johan's chin.

"Couldn't get y'outta my mind..."

Johan lightly smacked away Jehu's hand from his face. "Well that's not my fault, now is it?"

The side of Jehu's lips tilted upwards in a lopsided grin as he pulled his hand back to its original position on the desktop. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong! The image of your adorable face when you blush was imprinted in my head from... _last night_."

He grinned full-on, hoping to draw out a reaction from Johan.

Johan blushed. He avoided Jehu's glowing eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jehu chuckled, moving his face closer to the younger's, replying sarcastically. "Of _course _you don't..."

His tongue darted out and licked along Johan's lower lip, the senior enjoying himself as glowing eyes stared for a reaction. He loved teasing him...

But Johan didn't like getting teased.

He backed up a bit in his seat and stood up, saving himself from Jehu's torture. "What do you want, Jehu? Am I really that special that you can't go bother someone else?"

Jehu made a mock hurt look, standing up straight and putting his right hand to his dark purple-colored T-shirt. "What? Am I _bothering _you, Johan?"

He couldn't keep a straight face for long enough, breaking out into another huge grin as he slowly stepped around the desk and tried to go up to the slightly shorter sophomore. "Yeah... I could say you're somethin' special..."

He licked his lips after that, still staring intently at the other.

Johan rolled his eyes. Of course the senior would say something like that. "Oh really? You think I'm something special? How many times have you used that line?"

"Probably the same amount of times I've used 'Y'got a map? I think I'm lost in your eyes.'" He suppressed a laugh at his own joke.

He started walking closer to the other, trying to close the distance between them.

"Y'know what?"

As Jehu stepped towards him, Johan stepped back. "W-What?"

Jehu reached out to his chin once again, tilting it up so that their eyes would have to meet. So that the other would have to look his light green eyes into his own glowing orange ones. "I think I do need a map for the this one..."

Johan figured Jehu'd try something like this. And his reaction was expected. This reaction however, wasn't so expected.

Johan closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Jehu's.

Jehu was caught off guard; he thought for sure that Johan would try to weasel his way out of this situation.

Orange eyes were wide for a moment, but he regained composure after a few seconds and kissed the other deeply, wrapping his arms around Johan's waist firmly. He smirked mentally; now that it had begun, he wasn't going to let the younger blunette get away so easily.

Oh shit. Johan knew he should've tried to weasel himself out of this situation like he always did.

He mentally cursed himself for allowing a small moan to escape him. 'Well, that plan failed.'

What plan? He didn't know, all he knew was that it failed and now he was caught. Although luck seemed to be on his side for once and he felt something vibrate against his leg.

It was Jehu's phone.

Jehu backed the other up into the wall, pressing him against it and deepening the kiss. His tongue lapped Johan's sweet lips. The senior easily ignored the vibrating phone in his pocket, continuing his ministrations.

Johan tried his best to push the senior away but it was to no avail. Jehu was a lot stronger than he was. So instead, Johan opted for biting him.

Jehu pulled himself away abruptly, wiping his mouth with the back of his knuckles.

He licked the side of his lips seductively, tasting light copper from the cut the other had given him. Orange eyes flashed as he smirked again, using his left hand to pin Johan by the shoulder to the wall. "Haha... _That _wasn't nice..."

"Yeah well, no one ever said I was nice." Johan tried to get out of Jehu's grasp. How the heck was he being pinned down with only one hand?? He looked into Jehu's glowing amber eyes. "...And you're not nice either."

"Maybe I don't have to be." Jehu quickly scooped up Johan's hands and pinned his wrists above his head, leaning forward on his elbow, which sat against the wall. He peered down into light emeralds, his lips ghosting over the other's lips as he whispered. "Now what'cha gonna do, Johan...?"

What was he going to do?

"Jehu, do you love me?"

That's what he was going to do.

Jehu froze; where had that come from? "Err..." That was a good question... Usually when Jehu went after somebody, it didn't last longer than a few days... This whole thing with Johan had been going on for weeks, maybe months, now.

For once, he smiled a true smile with orange eyes watching softly. "Well... I guess I do, then..." Only Love could explain this long-term flirtiness.

Johan blinked. He had expected Jehu to say, "Nope!" But not that. "Y-You do?"

Johan was so cute when he was caught off guard... Jehu chuckled, using his free hand to gently caress the other's cheek. "Yup."

That was all he said before pushing his mouth over the sophomore's again, kissing him softly.

Johan felt happy. He was about to let down all of his defenses when suddenly he heard the door start to open. Quickly separating himself from the older bluenette, he shoved Jehu away from him, making him land on the ground.

Although he didn't particularly care if somebody saw them making out, Jehu was caught by surprise when Johan suddenly gained the strength to shove him to the floor.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at the back of his head where he'd hit the carpet floor. "What the hell, Johan?!"

The classroom door opened, humming floating into the room as a certain Daitokuji-sensei entered. He stopped halfway to his desk, looking over to Johan because Jehu was hidden from his view by the desks.

"Ah! Johan! Are you still here?" He casually approached his desk and picked up a set of keys, twirling them. "I'd forgotten my car keys, silly me!"

Johan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, just trying to make sure I understood everything for the day."

Daitokuji-sensei nodded. "Well, I trust you. Is there anything you need help with?"

Daitokuji-sensei never noticed Jehu, or when Johan placed his foot on Jehu's chest to keep him down.

"Ah, no, I think I got it all. I'll be leaving soon." Johan smiled. He hoped that Jehu would stay quiet until the teacher left.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, Johan."

And Daitokuji-sensei left the room.

Johan looked down at Jehu. "Sorry."

Jehu grabbed Johan's ankle and yanked it out from under him. "No stepping on Jehu."

Johan couldn't help it when he lost his balance and he landed on top of Jehu, their faces inches apart.

Jehu let out an "OOF!" when Johan's weight suddenly fell on him, but with their faces so close, he couldn't hold back a wide grin. "_Hel_lo!"

Johan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's never anything different with you..."

Jehu laughed. "You like it!"

His phone began to vibrate again. He blinked, lightly pushing the other off of him and pulling out his cell. "...crap."

He turned around and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. "See y'later, Johan!!"

Johan blinked. "Wait, what?? Where are you going??" He walked over to him. "You're not seriously going to leave now, are you?"

Jehu stopped by the door, looking to the sophomore with a smirk. "What? You expected more?"

Stepping closer, he planted a firm, deep kiss on Johan before pulling away. "Told you y'liked it." He turned and exited the room.

And just like that, Johan was left alone with a blush over his cheeks.

"No, it's not just that... I love you too."

He gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom as well, knowing that tomorrow was another day, and he'd get a chance to see Jehu then. Maybe even tell him how he really felt.

Johan thought about Jehu's personality and how he would react upon hearing that.

"Ugh, maybe not..." He smiled. "At least, not yet."

* * *

**Monkey: Well, hope you guys liked it! x3**

_Emerald: See you later!! xD_


End file.
